Separated by a Wall
by AllySecretlyLikesYou
Summary: After leaving with a good note, Reyna decides to take a break from celebrity life and went back to one of the condominium units she owns. Then she meets Leo, the annoying but hot owner of Bunker 9, well, everything changes. Indirect sequel of I Think I Love You. Rated T to be safe. Reyna- age 22, Leo- age 23. Leyna. Sorry, kind of depressing.
1. Beautiful Goodbye

**Separated by a Wall  
**_**(A Leyna Story)  
Author: Aly 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own my plot and some possible OCs.**_

_A Journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. ~Lao Tzu_

**Reyna**

I stepped out of the car, and walked out into the cold. I saw Jason, sitting on the bench, his blond hair damp with the rain. When he saw me, he stood up, as if it was a reflex action.

I took a deep breath, and walked towards his direction.

"Hey," he said.  
"So, you choose Piper, huh?" I asked, slightly embarrassed at my straightforwardness.

His eyebrows rose, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…" He said.

"I've seen it coming," I said. "Relationships are worth fighting for but sometimes you can't be the only one fighting."

"Yeah, well…"

For the first time in months, I saw Jason at the loss for words. The rain started to get harder, and this, whatever this is called, is starting to feel like forever. For a moment, It almost seemed like I'm getting lost in his blue eyes again, but I restrained myself.

_He's not yours anymore, Reyna. You let him go. Remember that._

"It's all right. I just want to let you know that I'll be going. I'm not mad, not even a little. I hope that you and Piper… well, I hope that you two are happy, but I won't be around to see it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving for some time. I need to take a break, away from the cameras, the bright lights."

He nodded, albeit absentmindedly.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then."

I shook his hand, and walked to my car, and started driving away.

The rain started pouring harder, and I turned on the radio for some companion. Music is always there for me.

I stopped the car; there's no way I can drive with this kind of rain.

The radio disconnected. I'm all alone now.

"_And I remember your eyes were so bright," _I sang.  
_"When I first met you, so in love that night,  
And now I'm kissing your tears, goodnight."_

"_I can't help it; you're even perfect, when you cry."_

Now I know what all of this is. At least it turned out to be a beautiful goodbye.

I smiled sadly to myself as the tears started pouring down my eyes silently. I'll miss it in LA.

And I went on my way.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**A/N: Hey guys! Please consider this the Leyna sequel of I Think I Love You. I'm sorry, but I don't really get inspiration for my other story anymore. Outfit is out in Polyvore. Anyway, this is the first chapter of my new story, and I hope you guys like it! BTW, I had exams again. I only got 87 or 88 percent in my Theology exam. (Religion) I NEED to study more. ~Aly**


	2. Healed Pain

**Separated by a Wall  
**_**(A Leyna Story)  
Author: Aly 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own my plot and some possible OCs.  
A/N: Sorry guys! I had to pass so many projects, and stuff! And I'm NOT getting line of 9s lately. I mean, my grade in English is 90, Theology: 90, Math: 87, and Science: 85! I HOPE that Filipino is line of nine. I mean, ! ! ! I promise that I'll update as soon as I can, and sorry, it might take long. And my other story hasn't been updated for, I dunno, almost 3 months! Plus I'm in Advanced Science class, which is every Tuesday and Thursday, 7:30 in the morning, and I'm trying out for debate, MWF, which is 5:30-7:30 in the afternoon! Well, I guess, that's highschool n the Philippines. -_-" So sorry guys! P.S. Something shocking in this chapter! It's kind of hard to write, maybe depressing, and I'm sorry. I apologize in advance.**_

**RATED T**

_Wisdom is nothing more than healed pain. ~Unknown_

* * *

**Reyna**

I got off my car and went inside my temporary home: Bunker 9. My sister, Hylla, used to live here, but she moved, and kept her place. It's on the top floor. I told my manager that I need to take a break from my mostly antagonist roles, and she said yes.

Anyway, I was on my way to the elevators when someone bumped into me. I looked up, and saw a really cute guy with curly brown hair.

Too bad he's a jerk.

And spilled coffee all over my favorite purple sweater! _And, _he just continued walking. Well, he muttered something I didn't understand, then walked away. I mean, who does he think he is? The president?

Anyway, I just kept walking to the elevator and pushed the up button to the 9th floor, and walked to the bridge-like hallway, which connects it to the part of the next building, which is for celebrities only. I walked to my place, and saw how many changes it had. I mean, the last time I went here was during Christmas last year.

I went to my room and saw that nothing changed. Sighing, I started to unpack. I was my clothes neatly and tucking them into my closet when my sister Hylla called.

"Reyna! Did you move in well?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I did, except for the fact that some guy bumped into me, spilled coffee all over my shirt."  
"Well, most people are nice. Maybe the person who bumped into you is Leo Valdez, the owner? Because, he's always busy, and his only day-off is every Sunday, which he uses, either for charity, or party. Remember when you were twelve, and I was fifteen, in the _orphanage_, the kind guy we called Mr. Hephaestus? That's his father."

"Yes, I remember, I remember everything. EVERY SINGLE THING."

Hylla knows what I mean. She's the only one who understands. My natural-born sister, who helped me rebuild my life, helped me move on.

I remember. Ten years ago. In the orphanage.

_It was a sunny day, and all the kids in the orphanage are expecting a very important visitor. Everyone got dressed in their best clothes, combed their hair and brushed their teeth, and waited eagerly. A few minutes later, a not that good-looking but kind man arrived; with a teenager about fourteen._

"_Good afternoon, kids, I am Mr. Hephaestus, and this is my son, Leo. We are here to spend time with you." Well, that wasn't exactly what he said, but, whatever._

_After an afternoon full of fun and games, Hylla and I went upstairs, and promised to each other to always be there, together._

_Little did we know, this time next year, Circe's orphanage will be closed down, Hylla will be adopted, and I will start my modeling career, which would someday turn me into an actress._

_Little did I know that I will be the person almost as wise as Annabeth, because for me, wisdom is nothing more than healed pain._

After Circe's Orphanage closed, I lived for a while with an abusive family. They always wanted a child, but the woman is barren. The man, for all I know, he is in jail right now. And the woman, well, I have no idea. I think she ran off with another man. And then my adoptive father blamed everything on me. I still have a scar on my left wrist to prove it, which I just cover with a watch or bangles. And it hurts me, trying to remember every slap, every hit and every kick.

All those things I wanted to block from my head, coming back to me. And I just sat there, crying, when I heard a knock on the door.

"_Reyna?"_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**A/N: I am very sorry guys! I had to do some stuff. I need to sleep more. Wow, It's only 3 pm! Okay, so don't worry guys, the next chapter is Leo. Guys, REVIEWS! Thanks to the last reviewer, I realized how long it is since I updated. Well, I wrote something else, but I'm now reserving it instead. REMEMBER: Reviews=Inspiration, Inspiration=Update(s). Okay guys, that's all for this chapter. 3 ~Aly**


	3. Cheating on Me

**Separated by a Wall  
**_**(A Leyna Story)  
Author: Aly 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own my plot and some possible OCs. I also got my cover pic in We heart it. I just edited it. I also don't own the songs. They belong to The Wanted and Paramore respectively.  
**_**A/N: Alright, so this chapter is both Reyna and Leo. Oh and good news! I got 95 in my Theology exam and 98 in Filipino! One mistake! Now on with my story!**

* * *

"_You're the reason that we started this fight" –The Wanted, Warzone_

**Leo**

I woke up, seeing the beautiful face of my girlfriend, Khione Snow. Even if we fight a lot, I still love her, and we've been together for like, I dunno, 3 years?

I got up and saw that it's only 7 am. Then I remembered that we'll attend a recital later. I forgot why. All that matters to me is later.

So I took a shower, got dressed, and went to my office.

***Time Skip***

I stepped out of the car, with Khione by my side. She looks stunning: In a white dress, dainty white shoes and silver accessories. At the corner of my eye, I saw my friend Hylla, in a pink bandage dress, and Reyna, the actress, wearing a purple, one-sleeved dress. I remembered then that they're sisters, but they look so different. While Hylla was petite, sweet and funny, Reyna is the opposite, tall, always serious and tough.

But for some reason, I saw something in Reyna's eyes that was just like mine. Something deep, hidden for years-

"Leo, come on!" Khione said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Sighing, I went inside, feeling the box getting warmer by the second in the pocket.

I can see it now: Breaking News: _Model Khione Snow engaged to owner of Bunker 9, Leo Valdez. The snow finally melted, and now the flame's now a wildfire!_

It turns out that it's Cal's piano recital.

~0~

After Cal's recital, Khione excused herself, saying that she needs to go home with Cal, since their mom's sick. She said that she can go home on her own. I was slightly disappointed, maybe because my timing is wrong.

Oh well.

As I walked to my car, I saw some people making out inside a car. Normally, I wouldn't mind them, but then I heard what they were saying.

"_Come on, _Leo _will never find out. He _NEVER _did. He trusts too much. I took care of everything." _Khione. What I heard next was awful. I KNOW WHO THAT IS.

"_Piper found out that I was cheating on her. That's how she got together with Jason. But with Leo, you know the plan, right?" _DYLAN.

"_Marry the bastard, get beaten up, break up, get the money," _Khione said, in a slightly bored tone.

"_Good, Khione. Let's go on. I mean, your boyfriend's so stupid. He really believes the sick mother excuse."_

The next think I knew is me opening the car door, which they didn't bother to unlock, and ended things with her.

And when I came home, I opened the diamond ring. I kept in mind to sell it and donate the money to charity.

After 20 years, Khione was the only person I trusted. A few seconds later, I heard some music being played from the unit beside mine, which used to be Hylla's. I instantly recognized the song Warzone by The Wanted.

Nathan:

_I can't believe I had to see  
The girl of my dreams cheating on me  
The pain you caused has left me dead inside  
I'm gonna make sure you regret that night_

_I feel you close, I feel you breathe  
And now it's like you're here  
You're haunting me  
You're out of line  
You're out of sight  
You're the reason that we started this fight_

Max:

_But I know I just gotta let it go  
I should'a known  
I gotta learn to say goodbye now  
I throw my armor down  
And leave the battleground  
For the final time now  
I know I'm running from a warzone_

Jay:

_In our house, I hate that place  
Everywhere I walk I see your face  
Try to erase a memory with a flame  
And hope I never see you again  
Standing here in this burning room  
You know the end could never come so soon_

Nathann:  
**It's clear to me the lies you use  
Thethe ones that kill me ain't hurting you**

All:

_So I know I just gotta let it go  
I shoulda' known  
I gotta learn to say goodbye now  
I throw my armor down  
And leave the battleground  
For the final time now  
I know I'm running from a warzone_

_I'm running from a warzone  
I can't do this anymore  
I'm running from a warzone  
What are we fighting for?_

yeahYeah...

All:  
_I know I just gotta let it go  
I shoulda' known  
I gotta learn to say goodbye now  
I throw my armour down  
And leave the battleground  
For the final time now I  
I should have known_

Max:

**I'm running from a warzone**

**~0~**

"Breaking News: _The Leo Valdez and Khione Snow breakup. After 3 years of being together, the golden couple is gone. The snow was never melted after all."_

**Reyna**

Yesterday, Hylla came home in the middle of my breakdown. She comforted me with soothing words like "He's gonna die anyway," and "He's not worth crying for. Stop mourning the dead."

She's worth her weight in gold these days.

I'm thinking of going back to the music business for a while, just writing songs and having a single or two.

_Ain't it fun, living in the real world._

~0~

"_I don't mind, let me down easy but just give me time  
If it don't hurt now, just wait, just wait awhile.  
You're the big fish in the pond, no more  
You are what they're feeding on_

_So what you gonna do, when the world don't orbit around you  
So what you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you_

_Ain't it fun, living in the real world  
Ain't it good, being all alone"_

I haven't even finished yet when I heard Hylla clapping.

"Reyna, that's awesome! But are you sure about getting back in the business?" Hylla asked. I looked at her. "Hylla, I'm not even done with the song yet. And I'm not going to be back in the music business until a month or so. I'm taking a break."

Hylla looked at me for a while, until I changed the subject.

"Is Khione Snow really nice?" There was a flash of anger in Hylla's eyes before responding. "She's a gold digger, and Leo broke up with her because she cheated on him, with Piper McLean's ex. Apparently, Dylan was cheating on Piper while they were together, while Khione was with Dylan before even getting together with Leo. It seems planned, actually. Not a coincidence." After that, she walked away to her room.

Never underestimate my sister. She knows what she's doing. And that always causes BIG trouble.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 3 is finished! Sorry if it took so long, but I'm finally really updating this story. I still have to study Social Studies and Math. Yep, **_**definitely **_**those two subjects. And on a MUCH happier note, I'm really glad I'm in Advanced Science! I'm going to dissect a frog in Grade 7, while my sister did it in Grade 8! (Last year.) :)) ~Aly 3**


End file.
